


Show Me Prompt #2

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Show Me [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: #colourfestival, #promptfills, #show me verse, #travelling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show Me Verse</p><p>Prompt fill #2 ‘This is so good, I’ve got feels, I’d love to see Caroline take Klaus to something like the Color Run or somewhere like that, I want to see how he’d react in that kind of situation.’</p><p>This is set in the future, after the main story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Prompt #2

Klaus doesn’t really know how it happened, he doesn’t really care to be honest, but he still would like to try and think back to how he ever agreed to this, but he can’t for the life of him remember any trace of rational thought or questioning. 

 

The past few months have been like a dream and a fantasy, delicious memories of the past and sinful wants for the future all wrapped into one, everything he could have ever wanted and hoped for, he has, and more.   
He has both lead and followed Caroline everywhere her heart desired, across oceans and gliding through mountain peaks, everywhere but back where they came from, the past is but a distant memory for them now, and home, well is home is going to be wherever they end up together, no matter where or when.

 

But if one thing is for certain, it’s that he is struggling, really, desperately so, struggling to say no to Caroline, and not in a pathetic, under the thumb, where has Mr Alpha Male gone kind of way, and he has no problems putting anybody back in their place who would like to contradict that. 

 

It’s more so in a way when her eyes shine bright and innocently, her eye brows raise and her lips curl and widen showing off a perfect set of pearly whites and her breath comes in short giggling pants, her fingers flex excitedly and she bounces up and down on her toes, her hair falling around her face and she doesn’t even know she does it and she doesn’t say a word, not to him or herself nor anybody. 

 

But when he sees her do this Klaus knows, he knows, that he has to see more of it, it sparks instant interest deep within him and a desperate need to fill and satisfy those thoughts that are currently going through her head when she reacts this way.   
Much like the time she was handed the poster by a young boy on a bike with a brown worn leather satchel as they made their way down a dirt trail, the poster that lead to them to where they were now.

 

And she’s doing it again, now, she’s positively vibrating with excitement and joy and her hair is falling around her face and shoulders in waves, and her bright blue eyes are filling up with un-named emotion as she watches the colours, all of the so many different colours being thrown and flung into the air ahead of them.  
And he remembers now, why and how they are here, at the Holi Festival of Colours in Nepal, because he gets to watch her like this and experience this, her, over and over again. 

 

*

 

The midday sun is hot and bearing down on them as they sit crossed legged at a long rectangle table surrounded by and along with locals and tourists alike. Before them on the table are many bags, bowls, boxes and pallets of powdered paints, cloths and swatches and beads and all in every colour you could think of, bright and bold.  
Nearby there are other tables filled with food and drink, patterned jewellery and local and home-made goods. There are people everywhere, smiling and laughing, singing and dancing and hugging each other, there are flashes of photographs being taken and chants being chorused through the crowds.

 

Klaus is very guarded, Caroline has noted, not in a big bad Wolf or angry Vampire kind of way, he offers small shy smiles at the happy festival goers, not the one reserved for her another one sculpted for civilised situations, he says please and thank-yous and passes bowls on to the person next to or opposite him, but he still is very closed off, like he still doesn’t trust the world for some reason, like he cant quite open up and let it go unless just the two of them in the privacy of their own space.

 

She ponders this thought as they walk further through the festival and out onto an open field where there are more groups of people congregating in various areas with upbeat music playing in the background. So far they’ve managed to stay relatively colour free and clean, and stayed clear of the main celebration, the tell tale signs are sudden applauses, whoops and cheers and loud drumming patterns before the air above becomes patterned with multi-coloured smoke. 

 

They walk further into the crowds where tables are set out with benches and art easels with pallets, and buckets and boxes of yet more colours. Caroline’s eyes light up as they approach one of the easels though she’s careful not to make a big fuss, bells ring in her head like a classic ‘ding ding ding’ we’re on to a winner moment, she wonders if the big imaginary light bulb flashing on and off above her head is actually visible. She glances over to Klaus who is looking around, taking everything in, hands in his pockets and looking pensive as usual. 

 

She thinks about what she wants to do for no longer than three seconds, she swipes a finger through one of the water paints on the easel and reaches out, brushing the purple digit directly over Klaus’s stubbly cheek. He smirks as he turns to her with a quirked eye brow, half shocked and half irritated, which only makes her giggle more and turn back to the pallet, but before she can take another step, she’s suddenly spun around in a whoosh of air and pinned against the easel, the wooden legs creaking and bending in protest. 

“Really Caroline? You want to play that game?” His grin is wolfish but his sparkling eyes dart around them, making sure nobody is watching or approaching, her chest tightens and she just wants to both shake and hug some sense into him, nobody cares, nobody is judging you out here. She dips a finger into the red paint but before she can do anything about it he has already looked back, picked up a brush and painted a thin luminous green stripe from her forehead to the tip of her nose. 

 

They both laugh, this could go one way or the other entirely, both excitingly and dangerously so but Caroline wants to push him, wants to see him relax and let go and have fun, but more than anything she wants to prove to him, she needs him to see that she will always be here, a blanket for him to fall back on, a heavy ever-present weight always there, they balance each other, they need each other, they get that now.

 

Slowly she brings the red painted finger up between their bodies, his eyes follow the action and he steps back cautiously, she makes it clear what she intends to do as she tugs the open part of his loose button-up down over his shoulder with her free hand, he grins and she grins back up at him, eyes flashing with love and mischief as she steps up close and draws a slightly smudged but unmistakable red heart over his left breast plate with her finger tip. 

 

With a low growl Klaus tugs her chin with his finger tips and pulls her close, capturing her lips with his, the kiss is soft and lazy as they brush against each other unhurried and trying to not ruin the moment with breathy giggles and toothy grins.

 

The same couldn’t be said for the small audience they had acquired, who had unbeknown to them gathered around in a wide circle, hands and arms loaded with pales of coloured powder, the drums beat and bang, the circus of cheers cry out in an elated uproar, bringing the couple out of their moment to turn in horrified surprise.

 

Caroline tenses, she grips Klaus tightly by the waist but before there is time for either one of them to react the colour is falling effortlessly around them, flecking their hair and eyelashes, smudging their cheeks, smearing their clothes and bare skin. And the noise is immense, the music loud and dramatic, the laughter full and powerful booming from children and adults, all shapes and sizes, all walks of life. 

 

They suddenly find themselves amongst the crowd, still within each other’s embraces, but involuntarily dancing around the people who are spiralling in and out, throwing handfuls of powder up in to the air and watching it fall back down like a beautiful cascading rainbow. And then she feels wet, at first just the odd drop here and there and then they’re both soaking, balloons filled with colour-dyed water are bombing around and smashing into the ground at their feet, causing explosions and like volcanoes of luminous oranges and yellows. 

 

It’s fascinating, enchanting, the colours mixed with the beat of the drums and the lilt of the laughter, its nothing either of them have ever experienced before, and it all becomes too much, it’s a celebration, a coming together of people and cultures and in that moment nothing else matters, Caroline’s eyes fill with unshed emotion, and she swallows back a half giggle/ half sob as she looks up at Klaus, who still has his arms wrapped around her.

 

He’s smiling, that typical all-boy cheeky, dimple showing smile that melts her heart, his head is tipped back and he’s watching eagerly as the colours fall all around him, his hair is ruffled with a mixture of bright blue and green, cheeks flushed with purples and reds, eye lashes flickered with light shimmering silvery blue and his shirt looks like he’s been dip dyed. He looks more beautiful, young and carefree than she’s ever seen him before and she swings her arms around his neck to pull him down to her waiting lips.

 

Colours are smudged together between their lips and chins and cheeks and noses as they nuzzle each other.  
“Hey Klaus?” She whispers against his lips. “I think I want to play that game..”


End file.
